


To Turn the Tables

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Dubious Morality, During Canon, F/M, Foe Yay, Ideology, Internal Conflict, Intrigue, Introspection, No Dialogue, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was a thin line between interest and obsession.





	To Turn the Tables

There was a thin line between interest and obsession. Glowstrike knew that much. In the end, she knew that Steeljaw knew that as well. Though she didn't think of him as worthy in the beginning, with him waltzing in like he owned the place, her instinct told her to stand her ground.

He was quite the Decepticon to behold; his claws shone in the light and his warrior's edge brooked no foolishness. His sharp tongue, animalistic instincts, and persistence was what could make or break her whole operation on the Alchemor, and he knew that.

Glowstrike waited patiently for Steeljaw to make a move, her movements stifled by actions for their shared cause. Within her actions, there was an  _aching_  that went far deeper. She was to be relied upon, to be feared, and to be on her guard, at all times.

Besides, she decided as she watched spilled Energon collecting under Steeljaw's sharpened claws, it was best to keep your enemies closer.


End file.
